


Beg for me, pup

by Quicksilvermaid, theonsfavouritetoy



Series: The Eyes of a Stranger - Extended Version [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom!Gendry, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, sub!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Jon wants to express some of his darker desires ... Gendry wholeheartedly takes up the challenge and steps fully into the Dom persona he’s been playing with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve been following along with the series, this story comes chronologically before Happy Birthday and Amsterdam. 
> 
> It’s Jon and Gen getting to know what each other wants and needs and getting to a place where they’re both comfortable with being together and around others. 
> 
> I apologise if there are any BDSM errors or omissions and am happy to be corrected at any point. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gendry looked sideways at Jon. He’d been acting strange for days now. Sometimes distant and distracted. Sometimes watching Gendry with an intensity that worried him. And he’d been on his laptop all the time, closing it every time Gendry came near him. At the moment he was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking at the TV screen, but very clearly not seeing it. Gendry sighed, wondering if he should say something again. The last few times he’d asked what was up, Jon had gone all quiet and had flamed red with the intensity of his blushes.  
Jon’s eyes flicked across to Gendry, and when he saw the other man watching him, he looked away quickly. Gendry sighed. They needed to get this - whatever _this_ was - out in the open.  
He turned off the television and shifted so he was facing Jon on the couch.  
‘Babe, what’s going on?’  
Jon looked across at him, then down at his hands. ‘Nothing,’ he answered quickly, twisting his fingers around each other.  
‘That’s not true, Jon. I can see something’s up. Please tell me,’ Gendry said gently.  
Jon hesitated again, a look on his face like there were words on the tip of his tongue. Like there were things he wanted - needed - to say. But then he went red again and muttered something indistinguishable.

Gendry eyed him, then made a decision. ‘Pup,’ he said, his voice hardening. Jon’s head jerked up and he met Gendry’s gaze with wide eyes. ‘I want you to tell me what’s wrong.’  
Jon’s mouth opened. Then he closed it again, eyes looking anguished.  
‘Now,’ said Gendry, letting a hint of darkness seep into his voice.  
Jon shivered and dropped his eyes to his hands again. Then, in a quiet voice, he murmured, ‘There are … things … I want to do …want _you_ to do … to-to me.’ His cheeks burned again and Gendry’s gaze softened slightly. Then he felt a thrill run through him at just what _things_ might be making Jon so shy.  
He deliberately kept his voice hard when he said, ‘What things?’

Jon’s voice was even quieter when he said, ‘I - I want you to tie me up … and … and maybe w-whip me.’  
Gendry looked at him, heart thudding and arousal flooding him at the thought of Jon laid out before him, totally at his mercy, lost to his touch. The other man looked up to meet his gaze and Jon’s own look was raw and vulnerable - like he was waiting for Gendry to tell him he was wrong - was _weak_ for wanting such things. Gendry came back to himself, reigning his own fantasies in. This was important to Jon. He could see how much it had cost the other man to voice his need.  
‘Okay, pup,’ he said, voice gentle again. ‘We can definitely work something like that out … give me some time to organise a few things?’  
Jon nodded, his face relaxing at Gendry’s acceptance, lips curling into a small, happy smile.

‘For now though,’ Gendry murmured, pulling Jon towards him, and onto his lap. ‘We can make do with me holding you down while I make you forget your own name.’  
Jon moaned into his kiss and Gendry lifted him from the couch easily, walking the two of them over to the bed.

——

It was a few days before the subject was raised again. Jon had been waiting for Gendry to initiate _some_ thing … but instead the other man had been spending most of his time on Jon’s laptop, and he was the one who seemed strangely reluctant to share what he was doing now. Finally, after lunch on the Saturday afternoon, Gendry slid a few sheets of paper across the table.  
Jon looked down at the top piece, reading the heading, and his eyes widened. _Yes, no, maybe: A Kink List_  
He looked back up at Gendry who said, ‘I’ll fill the same thing out. I want to be able to give you what you need. _Everything_ you need.’ There was a hint of heat in his voice at the last comment. ‘To do that I think we both need to be totally honest about what we want, what we need and what we want to explore. I did some research, and I think something like this might help. We can fill out one each, then swap and compare answers?’  
Gendry broke off, looking over at Jon to gauge his reaction. He was looking back down at the top piece of paper again, eyes scanning rapidly down the page, and his breath caught as he read some of the topics on there. He nodded mutely, and slid the paper closer to himself.  
Gendry smiled and rolled him across a pen.

Jon looked over both pieces of paper. The categories were: ‘Bondage and suspension’, ‘Impact/percussion’, ‘Sexual activity’, ‘Sensation play’, ‘Cutting/piercing/body modification’, ‘Breath play’, ‘Humiliation’, ‘Body part torture’, ‘Fetishes’, ‘General role play’, ‘Service and restrictive behaviour’, ‘Voyeurism/exhibitionism’, ‘Animal role play’, ‘Age role pay’, and ‘Bodily fluids and functions’.

He took a deep breath and started marking what he wanted to give, what he wanted to receive, and how interested he was in it. Cutting, breath play, body part torture and the animal and age role plays didn’t do much for him. The idea of a ball crusher made him wince in sympathy. But some of the other things … he was lost in thoughts about the possibilities opened up before him on the pages.

 

When they’d both finished and swapped, Gendry looked down Jon’s list. Some of the things he knew Jon was into, biting, scratching, bruises/marking, hair pulling, following orders … under fetishes he’d put masks as a 5 for definite yes. Gendry smiled at the response that matched his own. His smile grew as new things jumped out at him, anal plugs and beads, begging... Then he saw a 4 on collars and a 3 on Humiliation (public). Suddenly his mind was filled with an image of a future masquerade night. He, Stark and Greyjoy entering the ball. Behind them, Jon, dressed only in loose black pants, feet bare, chest and arms bare. At his wrists, tight leather cuffs. Across his eyes, the thinnest of masks - the barest of covers for his identity. Around his neck, a black leather collar, and leading from it, a delicate silver chain, from his neck to Gendry’s hand. A chain that made it very clear who he belonged to … who he submitted to.

Gendry shook his head, breaking free of that incredibly alluring image. He continued to scan down the pages. Jon had also put a 4 for Voyeurism (watching others) and for Voyeurism (your Dom with others) ... he was also interested in being given to others. Gendry raised an eyebrow at that, thrilling at the thoughts that snuck into his head. But by far the most heavily marked sections on Jon’s form were in the Bondage and Impact parts. He’d shown interest in blindfolds, light and heavy bondage, leather restraints, ropes, cuffs, gags, and suspension. Gendry could feel himself getting harder and harder as he read … as he thought of the things he could do to Jon … as he thought of the ways their surveys lined up so much more perfectly than he’d imagined they would.

Jon had also ticked spanking, flogging, leather straps and riding crops. Gendry’s fingers twitched. They would have to work their way up from gentle to harder … to make sure neither of them went to far. Finally he read over the sexual activity section. There were ticks for most things here too … orgasm denial had a high rating and then Gendry’s eyes widened and he looked up at Jon, an awed look crossing his face, ‘Triple penetration … wow … the thought of that.’ Jon looked back at him, biting his lip, eyes heating at Gendry’s interest.

‘So,’ Gendry began, then he cleared his throat, voice husky. ‘So. I’m totally on board with all of this … but we should talk about making sure we don’t go to far. Is there anything you can think of for a safe word?’  
Jon thought about it for a moment, looking down at his hands, then his eyes came back up to meet Gendry’s.  
‘Arya,’ he said quietly.  
Gendry’s own eyes widened in surprise. ‘You want to use your sister’s name as your safe word?’  
Jon nodded, cheeks pinking slightly.  
Gendry thought about it for a moment, then grinned. ‘Well I’m pretty sure the mere thought of your sister and what she’d do to me if I went too far would kill whatever I had going on,’ he laughed. ‘And what about checking in with each other? I read about stoplights? Green for go ahead, yellow for slow down and talk and red for stop?’  
Jon nodded, ‘Yeah I think something like that’s a good idea.’  
They smiled at each other, still sitting on opposite sides of the kitchen table. ‘Well that was all very formal,’ Gendry joked.  
Jon shrugged, ‘I feel better now, though. More ... settled. Like now everything is out in the open.’  
Gendry nodded, ‘I feel the same way.’  
‘What’s next?’ Jon asked.  
Gendry let a hint of darkness creep into his smile. ‘What’s next is totally up to me, pup. You’ll just have to wait and see.’  
Jon shivered in response.

—-

Gendry was gone most of the next day. When he returned that night he had a number of bags and wrapped packages with him. Jon eyed him curiously. When he went over to the bed to have a look through them he got a sharp smack on the arse that left him stinging and sent a jolt of heat through him.  
‘Tsk tsk,’ Gendry said. ‘You’ll see soon enough what’s inside.’  
Jon pouted and Gendry slipped a hand into the hair at the back of his neck, fisting it tightly and pulling the other man to him. He kissed Jon deeply, a hint of a bite in the kiss. Then he broke away. Jon chased his mouth, wanting him back. But Gendry just smiled.  
‘Nah uh, pup,’ he said. ‘New rule for the next little while.’  
Jon looked up at him with interest, something inside him quivering at the pet name Gendry gave him sometimes when they played.  
‘You’re not allowed to touch yourself, or do anything to give yourself pleasure, until I say otherwise.’  
Jon’s eyes widened and he sucked in his breath.  
‘Deal?’ Gendry asked, smirking now, a hint of cruelty in his smile.  
Jon just nodded mutely.  
‘Colour?’ Gendry asked.  
‘Green,’ Jon whispered.  
‘Good boy,’ Gendry murmured, then pulled him in for another hot, filthy kiss. Jon moaned into his mouth, leaning forward to push their bodies together, feeling himself harden. But then Gendry broke the kiss again, stepping back. Jon groaned in frustration, just beginning to see where this game was going. Gendry winked at his comprehension, a self satisfied look on his face.

Then Gendry stepped away from the bed and the packages. He pulled his tshirt over his head, exchanging it for a tight tank top that showed off his muscled arms and shoulders in a way he knew Jon found irresistible. Jon’s eyes tracked the movement of Gendry’s body as the other man gathered his things, stowing them away in the wardrobe. Then Gendry turned, not looking at Jon, and left the room. A moment later Jon heard the clang of pots in the kitchen. He groaned in frustration and followed the sound.

Gendry was standing at the sink peeling potatoes.  
‘You’re making dinner?’ Jon asked, with a hint of incredulity. He stepped up behind Gendry, putting his hands on the other man’s hips, pressing himself up against Gendry’s arse and grinding lightly into him. ‘I could think of something better to do with our time,’ he murmured, nipping lightly at Gendry’s ear.

‘Could you now, pup?’ Gendry asked huskily. ‘Turns out I can too.’ Then he dropped the peeler in the sink, stepped back half a pace and undid the fly of his jeans. He reached inside and pulled out his cock, already mostly hard. He gave it one or two lazy pumps then looked back over his shoulder at Jon.  
‘Well,’ he said, gesturing to the floor in front of him. Jon’s mouth dropped open slightly and he licked his lips. Then he took his hands off Gendry’s waist and moved around in front of him, dropping to the floor at his feet, one hand coming up to grasp his hard shaft as his mouth closed over the end.

Jon’s other hand moved down to palm himself through his pants and Gendry’s own hand dropped immediately to Jon’s hair, pulling it back sharply so Jon’s mouth came off his cock with a wet pop.  
‘What did I say, pup?’ Gendry asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
Jon looked up at Gendry, confusion replacing the dazed and satisfied look that had overcome him.  
‘You don’t touch yourself until I say so. You do it again and I’ll be very disappointed. Understood?’  
Jon nodded, face solemn, a wanting expression written across it.

‘Good,’ Gendry murmured, and gestured for him to continue. Jon did. Hot, fast movements as he swallowed Gendry down, hand and mouth and tongue moving in unison. A delicious, wet slide that had Gendry leaning forward, one hand on the sink, the other wrapped around Jon’s long black curls. He guided the other man’s movements, pulling lightly and enjoying other Jon’s moans of pleasure. Jon was rock hard, the outline of his cock clearly visible through his own jeans.

Jon’s eyes were closed, lost in the feel, the taste, the smell of the man under his hands, in his mouth. He sucked back, harder and deeper, swirling his tongue. Licking and flicking. He dragged his teeth lightly up the shaft and enjoyed the shudder he felt from the man above him, the way the hand in his hair tightened and pulled. The way Gendry’s hips jerked forward involuntarily, shoving his cock deeper into Jon’s mouth...

Jon moaned around him and did it again. Gendry’s other hand moved down to Jon’s hair and he gripped Jon’s head, fucking forward into his mouth. Jon groaned at the sensation, the feeling of being controlled. Being used. He grabbed Gendry’s hips and urged him on again.

There was a choked off groan above him and then Gendry’s grip tightened and his restraint snapped. His hips jerked forward and his cock hit the back of Jon’s throat. Jon moaned around him, sucking back harder and then Gendry drew back and pushed himself forward again, fucking in and out of Jon’s mouth, picking up speed as he held Jon in place. Gendry was gasping and panting now, moaning himself. His cries were turning Jon on more and more. He was painfully hard now, desperate for his own release. But Gendry was oblivious. With a few final stutters of his hips, he came with a hoarse cry.

Jon helped him ride his way through it, then drew back, swallowing the taste of him down. He sat back on his heels, looking up at Gendry, whose eyes were heavy lidded and sated.  
The hand still in his hair moved lazily, stroking gently.  
‘That was - ... wow.’  
Jon smiled up at him and Gendry moved his hand back to his jeans, tucking himself in. He reached down a hand to Jon, pulling him to his feet. Then he gave him one long, deep kiss.

Gendry drew back with a smile, then gave Jon a playful swat on the backside. ‘Out of the way, pup. I’ve got dinner to make.’  
Jon stared at him, disbelief written across his face. Gendry’s smiled deepened into a dark grin and he smacked Jon’s arse again, but this time it had more sting to it. Jon felt his cock jerk as arousal jolted through him. He stepped to one side.

Gendry moved back to the sink and picked up the peeler again, humming quietly to himself.

——

Jon relaxed again over dinner, letting his arousal fade away and immersing himself in the comfortable patterns of their routine. After they’d cleared the dishes away, Gendry looked across at Jon, and there was mischief in his gaze again. Jon felt a jolt of anticipation run through him.  
‘I’m feeling in need of a shower, pup. I could do with a hand?’  
Jon nodded. He loved when they showered together … loved what it usually led to.

When they stepped under the warm spray, Jon reached immediately for Gendry, pressing their naked, slippery bodies together. He was already hard again and he could feel Gendry hardening against him. He reached up to pull the other man down for a deep kiss, pushing him back against the tiles.

Gendry yelped at the cold of the wall and stepped forward, pushing Jon back lightly to put some distance between the two of them.  
‘Uh uh,’ he murmured. ‘I’m setting the rules right now, remember?’  
Jon growled in frustration, but nodded.  
‘Good. Now get a washcloth and clean me up.’  
Jon looked at him, eyebrow cocked in surprise.  
‘Pup?’  
With a shudder, Jon seemed to change in his demeanour. His eyes unfocussed slightly and everything about him became a little softer. He picked up a wash cloth and soaped it up under the hot stream from the shower. Then he stepped closer to Gendry again, running it over his collarbone first, the curve of his neck and down his shoulder. His other hand followed the cloth, kneading into Gendry’s muscles, massaging the tension from him in slick, slippery strokes. Gendry couldn’t help the moan that was driven from his lips as Jon moved down his arm, then up to his other shoulder.

Inch by hot, slippery inch, Jon worshipped Gendry’s body. His face was a mask of concentration as his hands mapped out Gendry’s muscled form. Gendry’s eyes were closed and his head tilted back. When Jon’s hand brushed, ever so lightly, over his hard cock, he jumped, hissing in a breath. Jon paused, eyes shooting up to Gendry’s as though afraid he’d done something he shouldn’t have. Gendry took his hand and guided it back, wrapping Jon’s fingers around himself.

He moaned as the other man gripped him firmly, the hot, soapy feeling of his hand was heaven. Then Jon began to move his hand, swirling and rubbing and gripping. His other hand moved down to cup Gendry’s balls, and Gendry spread his legs with another moan, to give Jon better access. His hands moved slowly. Then quickly. Both hands gliding silkily over his skin, swirling up in that way he liked so much, cupping and rubbing and teasing him.

He gasped and panted, feeling his release building quickly. Jon seemed to sense it and his movements sped up, his grip becoming firmer, more deliberate. He jacked Gendry quickly now, hard and fast movements that had him bending over a moment later, hot come streaking Jon’s stomach and chest as he spent himself with a cry.

He shuddered, head bent down to Jon’s shoulder as he caught his breath. Then he stood again, eyes widening as he looked into Jon’s face. The other man was _wrecked_. Want and need and desire were written all over his face.

‘Gen,’ Jon whispered, in an agonised voice. ‘Can I …?’  
His hand hovered above his own straining cock. It was angry and red and rock hard.  
Gendry looked him in the eye, gauging his need.  
‘Colour?’ he asked.  
‘Green,’ Jon said without hesitation, eagerness written all over him.  
‘No pup,’ Gendry smirked. ‘As I told you earlier, the rules of this little game are you don’t get to touch and you don’t get to come … for now.’  
Jon bowed his head and dropped his hand, shuddering slightly. Gendry reached out to tilt his head up for a kiss that Jon returned immediately, licking into Gendry’s mouth, twining their tongues together. At the same time he pushed forward so his whole body was hard up against Gendry’s. Gendry lost himself in the kiss for a moment but then he broke it off, nipping lightly at Jon’s lip as he did so.

Jon shuddered and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep, shaky breath as he did so. Gendry reached behind him to shut off the shower and then stepped out, wrapping his towel around himself. Jon was a moment longer, and his eyes were still hot and needy when he stepped out of the shower. He took care as he dried himself and Gendry could see his arm shaking slightly with tension as Jon forced himself not to rub and grind against his own hand as he got dry.

‘Good boy,’ Gendry murmured with a hot grin. ‘Good boy.’

\------

Jon’s dreams were restless that night, images of entwined bodies, hard thrusts, hot gasps. He woke up wanting to be fucked and pushed back against Gendry, who was spooned around him, still sleeping. Gendry's arm tightened around Jon and he nuzzled into Jon’s neck, biting down lightly. He pushed against Jon’s arse lightly, almost instinctively. Jon moaned and ground back against him, feeling Gendry starting to get hard. At the sound Gendry seemed to wake up fully and he pulled back, rolling out of bed.  
'Nah uh,' he said with a playful grin. 'You don't get what you want that easily.'  
Jon groaned and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing roughly over his eyes and through his hair. He glared across at Gendry, who was now standing naked in the doorway, watching him with laughing eyes.  
'Fuck off,' Jon muttered. 'And put some fucking clothes on.'

Gendry grinned at him again and let one hand slide slowly down his muscled stomach to grip himself lightly. He was fully hard now, and his eyes were hot and inviting as he watched Jon, rubbing lightly up and down his own cock. Jon’s mouth dropped open and he groaned loudly in frustration.  
'Get. Out. Right. Now,' he growled. 'I can _not_ watch you do that right now.'  
Gendry laughed, but obligingly left the room.

Jon tensed when Gendry kissed him goodbye on the way to work, but it was just a gentle, sweet kiss. He thought maybe Gen was taking pity on him and the game had stopped.

The texts he got during his 10am team meeting told him differently.

 **Gen** : So I've been thinking about you since I got to work ...

Jon glanced around the room, then picked his phone up off the desk and sat it on his leg, looking down at the screen as it lit up again.

 **Gen** : and how much I'm enjoying teasing you. Working you up.

Tyrion was talking about the team's priorities and who would be working on which projects in the coming month. Jon tried to school his face into an attentive look, but when his phone lit up again, he couldn't help but look down.

 **Gen** : I'm going to make you beg for me.

Jon’s breath hissed out as he read the message and he felt a tingle of arousal spear through his whole body. He imagined begging for Gendry. Begging to be taken. To be given his release. He bit his lip lightly and looked down at the next message.

 **Gen** : Are you hard now, pup? Thinking about me?

Jon felt his heartbeat speed up. He was hard. Painfully so. He tore his eyes away from his phone and tried to focus on the scheduling screen at the front of the room.

 **Gen** : I'm hard. Rock hard. You want to know what I'm doing about it?

Jon let out a small whimper and Tyrion glanced across at him, interrupting his own monologue.

'You okay, Snow? You look flushed.'  
Jon nodded, 'Yep, ah - yes. Sir. Fine thanks.' He cleared his throat and focussed back onto the large screen.

Tyrion eyed him again for a moment but then turned back to the screen himself, continuing.

 **Gen** : I asked you a question, pup. You want to know what I'm doing about how hard I am for you? How much I want to be in you. Fucking you. Filling you up with me?

Jon closed his eyes a moment but then opened them, cursing himself inwardly as he typed back.

 **Jon** : Yes.

 **Jon** : Please.

The reply was immediate.

 **Gen** : I'm in my workshop. The door is open. Anyone could walk in right now.

 **Gen** : I have my pants undone and slid half way down my thighs. My cock is out. I'm imagining you on the work bench in front of me. Bent over it. Your beautiful arse on display.

Jon had to stifle the moan that wanted to rip through him at this image. Suddenly he could see Gen's workshop. Smell the freshly shaven wood scent that filled the air and clung to Gendry every day. The scent that he associated with the stranger in Venice as well as every single time he'd been fucked the way he loved it.

 **Gen** : I'd smack it. Hard. So you had my hand imprinted on you arse. So that anyone who walked in would know you were mine.

Jon bit his lip. Giving up all pretence of watching his boss speak. His eyes were glued to the screen of his phone, sitting right next to his straining cock on his leg.

 **Gen** : I'm rubbing myself right now. Up and down, long, hard strokes. I'm imaging entering you slowly. Pushing inside you with no prep, so you feel the burn. You like that, don't you pup.

Jon felt his cock twitch and he bit down harder on his lip.

 **Gen** : I'd wrap my hand around your pretty curls and pull your head back, pull you up against me, bite down hard into your neck as I fucked up into you.

Jon's breathing was hard and fast now. He was getting a sideways look from Edd, their IT guy, but he didn't care.

 **Gen** : Ah pup. You always feel so good. So tight and hot and needy. I'd fuck you until you were begging for me.

Jon whined again, softly, closing his eyes. Feeling Gen's hands ghosting across his body. He could feel pre come leaking from him, soaking into his jocks. But he didn't care.

 **Gen** : Just imagine. Just imagine if someone walked in. Right as you were about to come. Would you stop me?

Jon bit down hard into his lip, tasting blood. Then he typed back one swift, shameful word.

 **Jon** : No

The last text was an image. Gendry's fist wrapped loosely around his own cock, white cum streaking his hand and the bench in front of him.

  
**Gen** : See you at home, pup. Have a good meeting ;)

Jon didn't know how he got through the rest of the meeting, let alone the rest of the day. This time his arousal didn't fade away. He was on the edge all day. Constantly aware of the brush of fabric against his aching cock, even his shirt against his nipples sent a thrill through him. He dug his fingers hard into his thighs at his desk to stop himself from just reaching down, undoing his fly and pulling his cock out to jerk it hard and fast until he came.

Unfortunately the pain of his own grip on his legs just drove his arousal higher, adding a darker edge to it, which he was already craving.

He didn't take in a word anyone said to him, and doubted he got a single useful thing done. It would have been so easy to disappear into the toilets for five minutes and just give himself some relief ... but something was stopping him. Gen had told him not to. And somehow ... he knew the other man would know if he'd disobeyed ... and he didn't want to disobey.

He was in a daze as he made his way home. At the end of his tether, hoping desperately that Gendry was already home and he could finally have what he needed.

However when he entered the flat, he couldn't see any sign of the other man. He groaned and went to the bedroom, stripping his clothes off as he did, unable to deal with the friction of the fabric rubbing against him any longer.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye as he entered the room and then his vision went dark as something black and silken was wrapped around his eyes. Jon froze as he was pulled back against a hard, muscled body.

'That was very obliging of you, pup. To undress for me. It'll make this next bit so much easier,' came a husky, dark voice in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon shivered, recognising Gendry's voice immediately. He could feel Gendry behind him, his bare chest at Jon's back, the fabric of his pants a rough rasp against Jon's arse, his strong arms wrapped around Jon's waist as he spoke with hot breath in his ear.

Then he stepped away and Jon almost cried out at the thought he was being denied again. He lifted a hand to the blindfold across his eyes but Gendry caught his wrist.  
'Leave it, pup. We're going to play now. I promise. I just have a few other toys I think you'll like. Is that okay?'  
Jon nodded and dropped his hand, drawing in a shuddering breath as relief bloomed through him.

He heard Gendry take a step towards the bed, then a muffled clank of metal as he picked something up. Jon turned his head, trying to hear - to guess - what it might be. Then Gendry was back and he lifted Jon's hand in his own, slipping something cool and smooth around his wrist. With another metallic clink he buckled it, so it wrapped firmly around his wrist. A leather cuff, Jon guessed. And he felt heat flood through him at the feeling of it touching his skin - at the thought of what might come next.

Gendry stepped away again and then back and Jon felt his other wrist encircled. Then Gendry pulled his hands together in front of his body and there was another metallic click. With a shiver of excitement, Jon realised they were now locked together. He tested them, pulling his wrists apart, muscles straining, but there was no movement. Hot desire ran through him at the feeling of being restrained. The fact that he couldn't see Gendry - couldn't see what was next somehow added to his excitement.  
'Colour?' Gendry asked, his voice low and husky.  
'Green,' Jon whispered back. 'So green.'

There was a low chuckle and then Gendry stepped closer, so Jon felt the heat from his body. He placed the tips of his fingers under Jon's chin and tilted his face up for a slow kiss. Then Gendry reached down to his bound hands and tugged him forward a few steps. Stumbling slightly, Jon followed him, stopping in the corner of the room.  
'Arms up,' Gendry rumbled and, confused, Jon obeyed him, the cuffs rotating around his wrists as he lifted his bound hands. Gendry caught at the chain between the cuffs, lifting his hands a touch higher, and then Jon heard another metallic clink.

With a shock he realised his hands were now chained above his head. Gendry must have installed a hook or something. He tugged against the restraint, but there was no give at all. His feet were still flat on the ground, so there was no weight on his arms, but the feeling of being stretched out like that, on display, totally at Gendry's mercy - Jon felt a whimper fall from his lips unbidden at the feeling of total vulnerability.  
Gendry spoke immediately in response, 'Colour?' His voice was serious.  
'Green,' Jon replied and he could hear in his own voice how wrecked he was.

'Good boy,' Gendry murmured in response, and Jon felt a flush of pleasure at his praise. 'Now, this next bit is important pup, I want you to tell me at any point if you're feeling tingling or numb in your hands or arms okay? We have to stop straight away.'  
Jon nodded, whole body shivering in anticipation.  
'Out loud, pup.'  
'Yes ... Sir,' Jon whispered and he heard Gendry's swift inhalation of breath and then rumble of approval. There was the sound of a step back again and Jon heard something being lifted from the bed, something that swished lightly in the air.

A second later he shuddered as the cool, soft leather was run - ever so lightly - up his ribs and across one of his nipples.  
'Do you know what this is, pup?' Gendry asked, now trailing the strands of leather across the other side of his chest. Jon _ached_ at the touch of it across his skin. Already every fibre of his being was focussed upon it, straining towards it.  
'A - a flogger,' he whispered, voice dazed.  
'Good boy,' Gendry murmured. 'The leather is soft and there are a lot of strands. This will hurt, but it won't be a sharp, cutting pain. _But_ ,' he continued over the top of Jon's jerky, frantic nod. 'I need to you tell me at any point if it gets too much, if it hurts too much or if you want to stop. Okay?'  
'Yes,' Jon breathed out, 'Yes sir, please. Please.' His whole body was alive from the feeling of the soft strands brushing lightly over it.  
'Please, what?' Gendry asked, and there was darkness in his voice. The time for setting the scene had passed.  
'Please,' Jon whispered, already broken, 'Please hit me with it ... Please let me feel it.'

Without further warning, there was a snap of sound and then Jon felt the leather strands of the flogger wrap about his ribs and back. He cried out - loudly - and shuddered against his bonds, fists clenching. The flogger returned to its light, soft caress of his body, then there was a whisper of sound, as Gendry pulled it back to send it flicking across his ribs on the other side of his body. Jon jerked forward, crying out again. Each smack of the leather against his skin sent heat and want flooding through him. He could feel the marks it left, hot and red against his skin.

'Do you like that, pup?' Gendry asked, voice dark.  
'Yes,' Jon gasped. 'Yes. Please. Again. Please.'  
There was another swishing sound then the leather snapped low agains his arse, fire blooming in its wake. Jon's hips jerked and he felt his achingly hard cock smack against his stomach, pre come smearing its way across his skin. He moaned and then Gendry started up in earnest.

The flogger made its was up one side of his body and down the other. Gendry started at the backs of his thighs, behind his knees and wrapped the leather up his legs, around his ribs and on to his back. The strokes blurred into each other - each one sending a stab of pain and then heat blooming across his skin. He was lost in the sensation, the fall of the flogger. With his blindfold on, he couldn't tell exactly when, or where, Gendry would strike next. That anticipation heightened his desire.

He gasped and panted and cried out at the sensation, words falling from his lips in a steady stream that he was barely conscious of as he whipped his head back and forth.  
'Please. Pleasepleaseplease. More. Gods. Fuck. Please. Please.' The touch of the leather on his skin, the feeling of his arms restrained about his head, the knowledge that he was in Gendry's hands. In his power. These things were his whole world, the sum of his existence. And Jon gave himself up to them. He forgot everything else. He forgot work and family and insecurities.

His focus was on the pain and the burn. Then the touch of the flogger on his skin slowed again, becoming gentler, stroking its way across his body. Jon shuddered against its touch - so close to the edge. So close to falling to pieces.

The flogger dipped lower and Jon felt its strands trail across his cock. A jolt of fear ripped through him, 'Yellow,' he gasped through the fog of his thoughts. The flogger was withdrawn immediately and he heard the thump as it was thrown to the floor.  
He opened his mouth to protest, to apologise, but the next moment he heard another thump of sound as Gendry dropped to his knees and he felt beautiful hot, wet heat engulf him. He moaned at the sensation of Gendry's mouth on his cock. Gendry swallowed him straight down, his hands coming up to Jon's hips, digging his fingers into already tender flesh. Jon hissed at the sensation. Everything came to a head suddenly; the feeling of being bound, of his sore, swollen skin, of Gendry's hands on him, of his mouth and lips and tongue working on him, of the enforced denial of the last 24 hours. He could feel his release building quickly and he cried out again, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensation as it built.

He felt like he was standing on top of a precipice, looking down into a void. The sensations were building in waves as Gendry increased the speed and intensity of his touch. He couldn't hold back this time. He couldn't stop himself. He whimpered, beyond words. But Gendry seemed to understand.  
He pulled back for just a moment, rasping up at Jon, 'Come for me, pup.'  
With a harsh, shuddering cry Jon let go. He came hard - harder than he ever had in his life - into Gendry's mouth, into the heat of him. He felt his knees give out as he the force of his orgasm ripped through him, stars rocketing in front of the darkness covering his eyes. He cried out wordlessly, sagging against his bonds, almost sobbing his release. Gendry helped him through it, then stood, pulling Jon's naked, limp body against himself.

He lifted Jon's weight easily, unclipping his wrists from the hanging chain, then he carried him to the bed. Jon was still shuddering from the intensity of his release and he cried out again as Gendry brought his bound hands down, quickly working them out of the cuffs. Gendry's hands moved to the blindfold over Jon's eyes and as it was removed, the light of the room - dim though it was - stabbed into him. He whimpered, burying his face into Gendry's neck and the other man gathered Jon to him, wrapping himself around Jon. He was a warm, comforting, safe presence as he murmured constantly, running his hands over Jon's body and through his hair.

'Hush now. You're safe. You're okay. I've got you. You were beautiful, Jon. Wonderful. You were perfect for me. Hush now.'

Eventually Jon felt his body relax and his breathing slow. His last thought, before sleep took him, was that he would do anything for this man beside him. Gendry was his everything.


End file.
